


children

by arc3us



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc3us/pseuds/arc3us
Summary: description coming soon...
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	children

the sun hadn’t risen yet, the dew could still be seen on the grass. it was early morning and you were cold. the temperature was dropping, but since the city was usually cold you were used to it.  
most of the village was still asleep, but you could see the traders beginning to get their stands ready; mothers getting groceries, fathers heading to their jobs, maybe a kid or two attempting to train. you see, the city was pretty weak. kids in the academy almost never made it past genin, it was embarrassing. but you weren't exactly like the kids, i mean not trying to be quirky, you’re resented by the other kids because you were “special”. your sensei would talk about it all the time. “she’s special… blah blah… i see a lot of potential in her...” obviously you could see that too, it's not everyday you can see a girl from the city beat about every other resident willing to fight. but to explain, you came from a bloodline of talented ninjas, so really you had no problems.  
besides sexism. for a child like you to have to worry about what others think about you is tedious. being a little girl, five to be exact, was hard. your grandmother would constantly degrade you saying, “child, you'll never make it. girls you age should be learning to take care of their future husbands, just look at you mother. she is a perfect wife, just ask her and she’ll gladly teach you.” it aggravated you beyond hatred. could she not see how unhappy your mother looked next to her? mother hates her! why’d they always have to be so rude? you’re so young, nobody should have to be made into something they’re not. you would always wonder if that's what the real world was like.  
the city you lived in was really isolated, almost nobody could get in, and if you could you were most likely born here, or you had the skills to get in. it was weird, a weak city protected by something. why? why could they protect a more powerful village that actually needed the help? your family lived pretty high in the trees, with one of the biggest houses. you could see everything from above, but nobody could see you from down there. you wanted to protect some of the people, but others - like your grandmother - you wanted to get rid of them. not kill them, just make them leave. you wanted to rebuild the city, make it powerful again -  
oh yeah, i don't think i said anything about this but once the city was powerful. when your family ruled many years ago, but now a different family rules, and they suck. they are sexist, unfair, sons of bitches. The father has cheated too many times to count. (don't ask how I know though, it was a mistake i swore would never happen) and their kids aren't respectful or even cool in the slightest bit! they use their status to act more powerful than others, the only power they have is lying (but nobody ever believes them, they just have to fake it) but i'm pretty sure everybody hates them. Besides my grandmother, that is. She's bestfriends with their grandmother, but I mean I finally understood how she acts the way she acts when I found out about it.  
\- you had a slight idea on how you should do that, but first you needed to become more powerful. That's why you aren’t listening to your grandmother, because you’re your own person. you weren’t insecure, you know who you are and you live by that.  
you could feel it, the overwhelming presence of another. “good morning, daughter.” your father. He was a great soldier, he worked for the higher ups outside the city. “good morning father.” you could feel a sense of pride in your chest. you were getting better at detecting another without putting much thought into it. but nonetheless, you had to use it almost everyday so you weren’t exactly surprised. but i mean that's what comes with having secrets.


End file.
